A Total Coincidence
by Mugen no Koi
Summary: A one-shot about how Nanoha felt about meeting Fate and the past events before the happenings in the present.


**A/N: Another one-shot. Enjoy! [ Though I'm busy, I still love to write one-shots cause they are easy to write! ]**

**PS: Review are my motivation!**

**EDIT: Sorry, I edited some parts so that it wouldn't seem abrupt. Haha, I did this late at night so I forgot to add a few things when I was writing.  
**

* * *

**A Total Coincidence**

_Our meeting was really a total coincidence._

_I know it didn't last long but I was glad that I met you._

_Those short memories I had made with you would definitely stay inside my mind and heart for as long as I live._

* * *

5 years ago,

"Ugh… Why must we do CIP work during our precious weekend this week!" Nanoha complained as she dragged her bag full of trash which she had been carrying for three hours already.

"Relax. It will be over before you even know it." A maroon haired girl, probably her classmate or friend, was walking side by side with her. "Come on; let's rest there for a while before we finish up." She pointed to the nearest bench and headed in that direction, dragging Nanoha and her trash bag along with her.

After their short break, they rose from their seats, ready to continue their work. *BAM!* something or someone had bumped hard into Nanoha.

"Sorry!" a beautiful blonde with red blood eyes was apologizing as Nanoha stood there frowning at her beauty.

Her friends jabbed her before she jolted back to reality and apologized too.

"No, it's my fault" the blonde scratched her head. "You needn't apologize. My friends were pushing there jokes too far by doing such a thing."

"Such a thing?" Nanoha asked.

"Ah… They were racing me to the point over there," The blonde pointed. "And it seems they had been planning to make me trip or something so that I would lose the race."

"…I see." Nanoha was a little surprised about the situation but managed to reply.

"Anyway, I'm really sorry." The blonde apologized a last time before she bowed and turned to return to her friends.

Nanoha watched as the blonde slowly faded away, blending into the scenery and crowd in the park. She remained dazed until her friend jabbed her once again. "Ah… Let's continue our work and finish it up in 20 minutes!" just as she finished her sentence, she started to walk in the opposite direction the blonde had left in.

* * *

"Thinking about what happened earlier in the morning?" Nanoha was in the café with her friend from before after the CIP they had done. "She was really beautiful wasn't she? Have you fallen for her or something?" her friend teased.

"Stop it Yuu. You know I don't swing that way." Nanoha pouted a little after replying.

"Oh really? I don't really mind you with that blonde though, she's definitely an exception." Yuu continued her teasing despite Nanoha's behavior.

"…Shut up, you don't know anything." Nanoha finished her off with the harsh words.

"Hey! Hey! Nanoha, look over there!" Yuu suddenly turned all excited and was pointing in a certain direction with a swinging motion to a certain person.

"…Wha- Impossible!" Nanoha slammed down hard on the table it made the people around them shocked and left their mouth hanging open.

"Hmm?" a certain blonde turned to the source of the commotion. "Oh! You're that girl from before. Fancy seeing you again." She was walking in a fast pace towards Nanoha with her hands in the pockets of her sweater. Nanoha had no idea what to say when the blonde stood right in front of her.

"She's Nanoha and you're?" Yuu immediately helped to introduce Nanoha to the blonde and tried to get the blonde's name in return. She was definitely having fun in doing something that she knew Nanoha would be embarrassed about. So, she decided to "help" Nanoha in her matter.

"I'm Fate T. Harlaown. Call me Fate." The blonde replied as she took one hand out of her pockets and stretched it out towards Nanoha in a shaking-hand gesture. Subconsciously, Nanoha took her hand and returned a shake.

After all the greetings and such, all of them- Fate, her friends, Nanoha and Yuu- settled down at one corner; so as to not disturb the other customers. Nanoha was looking gloomy the whole time and Fate started to worry.

"Is anything wrong, Nanoha?" the blonde didn't bother to use any honorifics at all. She was all natural with Nanoha and could even touch and act quite intimately with her.

"… Nothing much." Nanoha stood up from her seat and continued, "I need the washroom, so excuse me for a bit." She left for the bathroom straight after completing her sentence. And for some reason, Fate tagged along.

"Hey, why are YOU following me in here?" Nanoha stomped on the ground just as she reached the entrance of the washroom.

"I can't?" the blonde gave her puppies eyes which made her unable to resist.

"Excuse me." A stranger was asking for a way through to the washroom as Nanoha was blocking the way.

"Ah, sorry." She stepped aside and Fate took advantage of that to grab Nanoha towards her chest. "Err… Excuse me? You're touching me? More like… you're wrapping your arms around my shoulder!" Nanoha frantically tried to pull the blonde's hands away but failed terribly.

"Its fine isn't it."

"Let go, I need the washroom urgently."

"Only if you agree to be my girlfriend." The blonde gave a sudden confession.

"Wha- Are you kidding me? We've only met twice!" Nanoha argued as she brushed off the confession.

Upon hearing Nanoha's nonsensical and illogical argument, Fate pull her into a deep kiss before stating her stand. "You've no right to say that to me! I can tell that you have feelings for me too! You were staring at me with those eyes earlier! And on top of that, you were watching me fade and blending into the crowd in the park too!" Nanoha was speechless. Her mouth was opening and closing from shock.

"…..You know….. You don't really makes any sense at all…. More over, how the hell do YOU know that I was staring at you or watching you leave! Do you have eyes behind your back or what!"

"I don't! But I do know that what I just said was the truth!"

"….SO you mean you guessed it?" Nanoha sighed as she rubbed her temple with her hand. "Ugh…it's getting so annoying. Can we settle this later? I really need the washroom…."

* * *

Days after the confession, Fate and Nanoha had become the most popular couple in the town. Everyone who knew that Nanoha was Fate's girlfriend, were envious of her.

The two were always so lovey-dovey with each other and no one had ever thought that anything could ever separate them. But… Little did they know that… Life was cruel….Fate[ not her name! ] was cruel… The world was cruel…

* * *

3 years ago,

Fate…. had left the world all of a sudden.

It was really inevitable.

She had died of an accident just a month before their planned marriage and Nanoha was already pregnant.

The killer until now… is still unknown…**  
**

* * *

"Mama!"

"Hmmm?"

"Vhy are euu kurying?"

"It's nothing, really," Nanoha patted her daughter's head as she laid beside her on the bed, "Go to sleep."

* * *

**A/N: You want more? READ AND REVIEW! **

**Just a few words will do, I need to know your impression of the story! **

**You won't die writing/ typing a few words will you? If you can READ, I'm sure you can REVIEW; cause I know you have feelings you want to tell me about this story!**


End file.
